Batman: Shadow Legacy
is an American animated action-adventure-thriller superhero television series based on the comic book series by , being created by . It is produced by and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on Adult Swim, as part of the block, on TBD 2019. Synopsis In a darker and edgier take on the Batman franchise, Bruce Wayne decides to become a vigilante to protect Gotham from potential threats, with most of them being extremely dangerous and some of them being even deadly. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Steven Ogg and by Max Charles as a child in flashbacks) - the CEO of Wayne Enterprises who lost his parents at a young age, eventually deciding to fight crime at night. *'Dick Grayson/Robin (I)/Nightwing' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - an orphan teenage boy who is Bruce's legal ward and Batman's sidekick. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - the teenage daughter of Commissioner Gordon who is Batman's female sidekick. Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by David Tennant) - a British war veteran who serves as Bruce's longtime butler and father figure. *'Commissioner James Gordon' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - the Commissioner of Gotham City Police Department and Batman's closest ally. *'Detective Harvey Bullock' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a well-meaning yet clumsy detective who works closely with Gordon, being also a close ally of Batman. *'Ace the Bat-Hound' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a rescue dog who Bruce Wayne saved. *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by Keith David) - an experienced African American businessman, entrepreneur and inventor who is Bruce's business manager. *'Vicki Vale' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a reporter who is Bruce's love interest. *'Mayor Hamilton Hill' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the Mayor of Gotham City. *'Amanda Waller' (voiced by Cree Summer) - an overweight African American high-ranking government official with a shady historic associated with the Suicide Squad. *'Tim Drake/Robin (III)/Red Robin' (voiced by Trevor Devall) - the youngest of the Robins who decided to become one when he realized Batman was becoming more violent after the death of Jason Todd. Later on, Bruce goes missing and he adopts the role of Red Robin to look for him. *'Carrie Kelley/Robin (IV)' (voiced by Ariel Winter) - a college student who becomes Robin, much to Batman's disapproval. *'Katherine "Kate" Kane/Batwoman' (also voiced by Nika Futterman) - a mysterious socialite inspired by Batman to fight crime in her own way. *'Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana' (voiced by Kelly Hu) - a sword-skilled samurai warrior who tragically lost her husband, now fighting for justice as a superhero. *'Charles Victor Szasz/Vic Sage/Question' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - a detective who has had many encounters with Batman. The two have very different political views, but they still get along. **'Renee Montoya' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - a GCPD officer who Question chooses to be his successor. *'Ted Grant/Wildcat' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a boxer entangled inadvertently in the criminal underworld, being forced to develop a costumed identity to clear his name. *'Patrick "Eel" O'Brian/Plastic Man' (voiced by Seth Green) - a former crook exposed to an unidentified chemical, giving him elasticity/plasticity and shapeshifting powers, now using them to fight crime. *'Dr. Thomas and Martha Wayne' (voiced by Kevin Conroy and Hynden Walch, respectively) - Bruce's parents who were murdered when he was a child, leading him to become Batman as an adult, appearing only in flashbacks and hallucinations. Antagonists *'The Joker' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a sadistic and psychopathic clown-themed criminal mastermind who is Batman's arch-nemesis. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a former psychologist at the Arkham Asylum who now serves as the Joker's sidekick. *'Dr. Hugo Strange' (voiced by Rino Romano) - an insane scientist obsessed with Batman and one of the first villains to discover his secret identity. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (voiced by ) - a former Gotham City District Attorney and a former friend of Bruce hideously scarred on the left side of his face, being obsessed with the number two and duality. *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a mysterious burglar and jewel thief who has a love-hate relationship with Batman. *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a former botanist who gained the power to control plants. *'Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a crime boss obsessed with penguins who wants to take over Gotham's criminal underworld. **'Theodora Cobblepot' (voiced by Storm Reid) - Oswald's niece who ends up joining Oswald's criminal empire. *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (voiced by John Kassir) - Bruce’s former friend who ended up being obsessed with a search for unlimited knowledge, soon becoming obsessed with riddles. *'Jason Todd/Robin (II)/Red Hood' (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - a mysterious antagonistic gun-wielding figure, being the second person to assume Robin's mantle who was apparently killed by the Joker, later revealed to survive it. *'Bane' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a Hispanic drug lord who after a battle with Batman, becomes mutated with strength. *'Jeremiah Arkham/The Arkham Knight' (voiced by ) - the owner of Arkham Asylum, who after an unpleasant encounter with the Joker, becomes a brutal military leader out to conquer Gotham. *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a war veteran who now works as a mercenary and assassin after being injected with an experimental serum. **'Rose Wilson/Ravager' (voiced by Zendaya) - Slade's teenage daughter with a Cambodian woman injected with the same serum that enhanced her father. **'Tara Markov/Terra' (voiced by Dove Cameron) - a psychopathic Markovian teenage girl who possesses Earth manipulation powers, being Slade's apprentice. *'Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - a fear-obsessed former doctor of Arkham Asylum who was fired for experimenting on the patients. *'Basil Karlo/Clayface' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - a mediocre film actor who, searching for fame and glory, drank a chemical which turned him into Clayface. *'Victor Zsasz' (voiced by ) - an insane serial killer who tallies everyone he kills. *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a deaf scientist who experimented with bat DNA to help himself. This ended in the birth of Man-Bat. *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - a former circus freak who killed his abusive aunt and will do anything to cure himself, no matter how illegal. *'Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' (voiced by Daran Norris) - the tortured husband of the ill Nora Fries. While searching for a cure for her, Fries was in an accident that made him unable to live in areas that aren't sub-zero. *'Eve Ives/Madame Psych' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a former fashion designer turned into a mind-controlling villainess. **'May Ives/Miss Illusion' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Eve’s younger sister who helps her out in schemes. *'Lincoln March/"Thomas Wayne, Jr."/Owlman' (voiced by ) - the supposed brother of Bruce Wayne who later adopts the persona of "Owlman" after finding out his "brother's" secret. He is mentally unstable, meaning that he may be lying about his relation to Bruce, though no one has any proof that he is or isn't. *'Floyd Lawton/Deadshot' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - an excellent sniper who regularly boasts of never missing a shot. *'Roman Sionis/Black Mask' (voiced by Khary Payton) - the current head of the Gotham underworld who is known by all other criminals. *'The Music Meister' (voiced by ) - a former musician who gained the power to control people with music. *'Drury Walker/Killer Moth' (voiced by Robin Lord Taylor) - a joke of a criminal who is known for the time he accidentally revealed his real name to the world. **'Kitten' (voiced by TBD) - Killer Moth's spoiled brat teenage daughter who has a creepy obsession with Robin. *'Arthur Brown/The Cluemaster' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a Riddler-like criminal who, unlike him, lacks the overblown ego. *'James "J.J." Gordon, Jr.' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - a mysterious psychopathic figure who is Commissioner Gordon's son and Barbara's half-brother. *'Duela Dent/The Joker's Daughter' (voiced by TBD) - a teenage girl who has claimed to be the child of Joker, Two-Face, Catwoman and Penguin. Her real parents are unknown. *'Ra's Al Ghul' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - the leader of the sinister organization known as the League of Assassins. **'Talia Al Ghul' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - Ra's daughter who Bruce has a complicated relationship with. *'Carmine Falcone' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - known as "The Roman" by many, Carmine is a feared criminal in Gotham City. *'The Dollmaker Family', consisting of: **'Baron Mathis/Dollmaker' (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) - the leader of the group who murdered his own father and now wears his skin over his face. **'Matilda Mathis/Dollhouse' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - Dollmaker's "daughter" who is dangerously loyal to her father. **'Bentley' (non-speaking) - Dollmaker's "uncle" who is a hulking beast of a man. **'Orifice' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - Dollmaker's "son". **'Jack-in-the-Box' (voiced by TBD) - a contortionist and Dollmaker's "cousin". **'Sampson' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - the "pet" of the family who is a cymbal monkey without an eye. *'Sal Maroni' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - the gangster who threw acid in Harvey Dent's face and turned him into Two-Face. *'Noah Kuttler/The Calculator' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - the self-proclaimed world's smartest man who is known for selling superhero secrets to the highest bidder. *'Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg' (voiced by Robert Englund) - a mentally damaged doctor who is known for kidnapping young children and making them "Dollotrons". **'Mister Toad' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - Pyg's partner in crime who has a skin condition that makes him resemble a frog or toad. *'Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter' (voiced by Richard Epcar) - a former psychologist who is obsessed with Alice in Wonderland and hypnotism. *'Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a former member of the KGB who has a gun for a hand. *'Deacon Blackfire' (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) - a cultist who is also a respected figure in Gotham. *'Scarface' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - a doll that acts like a gangster, influencing two Ventriloquists throughout the series. **'Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist (I)' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - a ventriloquist born into a mafia family who plans and executes his crimes through Scarface, ending up claiming that Scarface is the true mastermind. **'Peyton Riley/The Ventriloquist (II)' (voiced by Olivia Holt) - the daughter of the most notorious Irish gangster in Gotham who is blind in one eye and appears to have the same psychosis as Wesker. Scarface often refers to her as "Sugar". *'Thomas Blake/Catman' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - from the outside, he appears to be nothing more than a joke. But in reality, he is a rather skilled assassin who has a piece of African cloth in his suit that gives him nine lives. *'Margaret Pye/Magpie' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a jewel thief who specifically targets jewels named after birds and then replaces them with booby-trapped replicas. *'Lonnie Machin/Anarky' (voiced by Scott Menville) - a teenage anarchist who despises everything Batman is and stands for. *'Thomas "Tommy" Elliot/Hush' (voiced by ) - a surgeon who was once a friend of Bruce Wayne's but ended up trying to kill him when they were both only ten. *'Joe Chill' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a mugger who murders Bruce's parents, appearing only in flashbacks and hallucinations. Episodes See List of Batman: Shadow Legacy episodes. Production Trivia *This is the darkest Batman show yet and the second to be aired on Adult Swim. *Most of the characters receive new voice actors. *Some new characters appear. *Six previous Batman voice actors (Kevin Conroy, Rino Romano, Diedrich Bader, Troy Baker, Roger Craig Smith and Anthony Ruivivar) and three previous Robin (I)/Nightwing voice actors (Loren Lester, Scott Menville and Neil Patrick Harris) have voice roles in this series. **In addition, nine previous Joker voice actors (Frank Welker, Mark Hamill, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jeff Bennett, Brent Spiner, John DiMaggio, Troy Baker, John Kassir and Richard Epcar) also have voice roles on it. *This is one of the few Batman media where Harley Quinn isn't voiced by either Tara Strong, Hynden Walch or Laura Bailey. *There are major redesigns. For example: **The characters receive an anime-esque look. **Batman's appearance changes quite a bit through the series: ***From season one episode one to twenty-three he wears a black cape, grey suit and dark purple gloves, a call-back to his very first suit. ***From season one episode twenty-three to season two episode TBD he replaces the black and purple with a dark navy blue, keeping his grey. **Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Catwoman and Red Hood's suits are techier than before. **Alfred has a younger and slightly muscular look. **Joker and Harley are redesigned to look more biker-looking. **Hugo Strange looks a lot younger, looking similar to Bruce Wayne, but with a mini-beard. **Catwoman has a full face mask, looking like a cat. **Penguin is horribly scarred and wears a golden mask shaped like a penguin to hide it. **Riddler is redesigned to be bald, having a full goatee, but still wearing his top hat. **Harvey Dent looks similar to his Batman: The Animated Series design, but with his scarred half being green. **Bane doesn’t wear his signature mask and looks more like a businessman than a fighter. **Hush's bandages a poorly put on, exposing one of his eyes and a few pieces of his hair. He also now sports a dark green coat with a hood and multiple blood spots. **Catman's suit also changes every so often, always being quite similar to Batman's. **Only the arms of Kirk's lab coat are torn off, meaning Man-Bat now flies around with a half ripped coat. **Cluemaster sports an orange gas mask and an orange bullet-proof vest that has two blue stripes running down both sides of his torso. **Dollmaker's signature butcher's robe is kept, but it is far dirtier than before. According to Dollmaker himself, the stains are the blood and tears of his victims. **Zsasz now wears so many clothes that they completely cover his body, sporting a scarf that covers his mouth, a coat that always has its hood up, gloves, sunglasses, and so on. He is a big fan of tearing his clothes off to reveal his scars. **Waylon Jones, in this version, has a condition that causes his skin to be green and bones to protrude from his body. He tattooed his scales on himself as a part of his circus act and filed his teeth down to live up to his nickname of "Killer Croc". **The Music Meister changes his appearance multiple times throughout the series, wearing a suit that relates to the style of music he sings. I.E., if he sings jazz he dresses as a jazz singer if he sings country he dresses as a cowboy, so on and so forth. *The Thomas Wayne, Jr. of the series is a combination of the Earth-One version and Lincoln March. Category:American animated television series Category:Television shows with a darker tone Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:Adult Swim Category:Toonami Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas